Le talisman Tome 1
by jwulee
Summary: TRADUCTION DE CHIPS CHALLENGE Complet! Harry disparaît et lorsqu'il revient quelque temps plus tard il a un talisman d'imprégner dans son cou. Rogue affirme que ce talisman permet à celui qui l'a mit de contrôler Harry, mais que de l'enlever causer
1. Chapitre 1

Le talisman

Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages et la plupart des lieux sont la propriété de JKR, la maîtresse incontestée de Harry Potter! L'histoire, quant à elle est la propriété de chips Challenge. Moi je ne suis que la traductrice de cet œuvre et je pleure tout mon âme de ne pas avoir eu la chance d'écrire quelque chose d'aussi génial! J'espère que vous aimerai autant que moi! Cette fic comporte à date 6 tomes comprenant chacun entre 6 à 20 chapitres! JE suis rendu à traduire le quatrième chapitre du tome 1. Je tenterai de mettre une fic par semaines. Pour ceux et celles qui me connaissent, vous savez sûrement que j'ai d'autres fics, donc je vais me concentrer d'avantage sur ces dernières. Par contre cette fic est vraiment extraordinaire. C'est le genre de fic que je lis et je me dis « merdre, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas écrit! » J'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi!

− Harry, tu ne devrais pas essayer d'attraper le vif d'or, protesta Sirius.

− Désolé, j'imagine que c'est une simple habitude, répondit Harry.

Harry arrêta le piqué qu'il était en train d'effectuer et vola en direction des trois anneaux en dorés. Il jouait au Quidditch avec son parrain à qui on avait accordé le privilège de passer la dernière semaine de l'été avec lui dans un lieu inconnu. Ils ne savaient même pas eux-mêmes où ils étaient. Sirius l'avait fait jouer en tant que gardiens pour faire en sorte que la partie soit juste. Harry vola vers les cerceaux, encore une fois et soudainement, il perdit conscience, son environnement devenant dangereusement sombre.

− Pourquoi est-il inconscient? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui? Entendit Harry.

Il tenta de tourner sa tête en direction des voix qu'il entendait, mais il constata qu'il en était incapable, sa tête étant tellement trop lourde.

− Qu'es-ce que c'est? Il entendait la voix très caractéristique à l'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh.

Il entendit quelques chuchotements, puis il sentit que quelqu'un le tournait sur son côté. La douleur était plus impressionnante qu'un Crucio, plus importante que à la perte de ses parents, plus grande que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre dans sa vie. Puis, elle s'estompa.

Il s'assit difficilement, puis il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Sa première question fut « Où suis-je? » et elle fut répondu immédiatement : à l'infirmerie. Sirius apparu sur un côté du lit et Mme Pomfresh à l'autre. Il prononça sa prochaine question parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la réponse.

− Pourquoi suis-je ici?

Sa gorge était extrêmement sèche, comme s'il ne l'Avait pas utilisée depuis plusieurs jours. Mme Pomfresh lui donna un verre d'eau.

− Nous espérions que vous seriez en mesure de nous informer, dit-elle.

− Quoi? Attendez, je jouais au Quidditch, exact? Harry regarda son parrain pour une confirmation. Sirius acquiesça et le pressa de poursuivre. Après, je me suis évanoui. J'ai dû me frapper sur quelque chose, est-ce cela?

Cette fois-ci, Sirius nia d'un signe de tête.

− Nous l'ignorons, fit-il. Tu as juste disparu.

− Disparu? Pour combien de temps?

− Exactement une semaine, et puis tu es réapparu sur le terrain, inconscient. Lorsque nous t'avons trouvé, nous t'avons amené ici immédiatement.

Sirius se pencha soudainement et fit une caresse à Harry.

− J'étais tellement inquiet. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois bien. Tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas?

− Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Puis en se tournant vers l'infirmière il ajouta. Qu'avez-vous fait?

− Vous avez une sorte d'objet brillant sur votre nuque. Cela ressemble à une sorte de pierre, alors j'ai tenté de l'enlever. Ceci a semblé vous donner une énorme douleur, alors je l'ai remis en place. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai pas vue jusqu'à aujourd'hui

Sirius passa sa main derrière le cou de Harry, le couchant légèrement, de telle sorte qu'il puisse voir de quoi parlait l'infirmière. Sirius en avait le souffle coupé.

− Je veux voir, fit Harry.

Mme Pomfresh accepta. Elle tendit un miroir à Sirius qu'il plaça derrière Harry et elle en tint un devant l'enfant. Harry ne vit rien d'extraordinaire, mis à part une lueur verte sur son collier. Sirius descendit lentement le miroir et Harry vit une petite tige verte imprégnée dans sa peau.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Harry? Enlevez le!

− Nous ne pouvons pas Harry, pas avant que nous sachions davantage à propos de ceci. Lorsque nous l'avons enlevé, vous sembliez être parcouru par une incroyable douleur, est-ce exact?

Harry confirma d'un signe de tête. Il détestait admettre qu'il avait mal, mais lorsqu'il pensa à la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, la douleur était la seule chose dont il pouvait se rappeler.

− Je vais demander aux autres membres du personnel s'ils ont déjà eu une expérience avec de tels sortilèges. Pendant ce temps, vous devriez vous reposer. Peut-être serez vous en mesure de retourner en classe demain. Le directeur ne veut absolument pas que vous preniez du retard.

− Les cours? La seule chose dont Harry se souvenait c'était les vacances d'été.

− Oui, mon enfant, fit Sirius, les cours ont commencé pendant que tu étais inconscient. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider à reprendre tes cours, ou Moony va le faire.

− Remus est ici, demanda Harry?

− Oui, il va enseigner encore. Tu as déjà manqué deux de ses classes.

Harry roula des yeux et se recoucha dans son lit.

− As-tu faim, demanda Sirius?

− Non, et même si je l'étais, la nourriture aurait dû être très bonne.

− Bien, alors repose toi bien.

Harry ferma ses yeux et il entendit Sirius se transformer en chien et s'installer au pied du lit. Des froissements et des mouvements au pied du lit le réveillèrent plusieurs heures plus tard. Il entendait des voix.

− J'ai vu cela avant, en effet.

− Éduque nous, alors s'il vous plait, Severus! Harry entendit Sirius demander.

− C'est un talisman qui conserve les sorciers en bonne santé ou réveillé, pendant qu'ils sont en train d'être torturé. Ils envoient de l'endorphine au cerveau et ils empêchent l'influx nerveux, entre autre chose, de se rendre à sa cible. S'ils sont utilisés continuellement, ils peuvent amener à contrôler un sorcier. Ce sorcier ne pourra pas vivre sans son talisman.

− Tu veux dire que Voldemort utilise ce truc pour contrôler Harry. Nous devons l'enlever!

− J'ignore qui l'a mis en place, et je suis d'accord qu'il serait prudent de l'enlever, mais cela ne sera pas facile.

− Pourquoi? Pouvons nous pas seulement le rendre inconscient et puis lui enlever et attendre que la douleur soit disparue avant de le réveiller?

− Premièrement, nous ne pouvons pas seulement se contenter de l'enlever. Il va devenir fou. Son corps s'est habitué à la présence de ce support que le talisman lui donnait. Son corps a besoin de ce support.

− Ah, Severus, que suggérez-vous alors, demanda Dumbledore?

− Il faudra l'enlever lentement, progressivement, mais régulièrement. Plus il deviendra indépendant du talisman, moins celui qui est responsable de son état pourra le contrôler. Il devrait être en mesure de renoncer à ce besoin de support.

− Devrait, demanda Sirius?

− J'ignore si cela fonctionnera. Les talismans de magie noire ne sont pas constitués pour être enlevés.

− Est-ce qu'il doit savoir, questionna Sirius?

− Premièrement, Black, il a écouté tous les mots de cette conversation. Si le directeur avait voulu qu'il ignore tout ce ceci, nous aurions discuté dans son bureau. Deuxièmement, la douleur pour enlever le talisman serait la pire qu'il est jamais connu. Aussi grande que la mort elle-même.

− Pourquoi est-ce que cela fait mal de l'enlever, demanda subitement Harry?

− Parce que, M. Potter, toutes les sensations que vous ne sentez pas sont mises en mémoires. Lorsqu'il n'y a rien pour les bloquer, elles reviennent. Ceci assure qu'une personne ne tente jamais d'enlever son propre talisman.

− Que pensez-vous de cela, Harry, demanda Dumbledore?

− Je crois que je veux l'enlever. Je ne veux pas que Voldemort me contrôle. Je veux que professeur Rogue me l'enlève, rajouta lentement Harry, je veux dire si cela ne vous dérange pas, professeur.

Rogue vint pour protester, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il fit les yeux de Dumbledore briller. Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas demander cela à son parrain, Sirius ne serai jamais capable de le voir souffrir et demeurer assit sans pouvoir rien faire pour calmer la douleur, mais Rogue pourrait très bien le faire. Il pourrait même apprécier, mais au moins Harry savait que Rogue ne lui montrerait pas de pitié.

− Vous devrez obéir à tout ce que je vous dirai, M. Potter. Et je ne veux pas de votre insolence habituelle.

− Je vous obéirai, monsieur, dit Harry sincèrement.

− Très bien, alors, tout cela est arrangé, dit le professeur Dumbledore. Tu vas aller dans la chambre de Severus ce soir. Maintenant, puisque c'est presque le matin, pourquoi ne déjeunerais-tu pas, Harry, pour que tu puisses aller en classe aujourd'hui. Ton horaire, tes livres et tes amis t'attendent dans ton dortoir,

La première journée de retour à l'école de Harry fut à peu près normale. Il expliqua à ses amis tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Tout sauf le talisman. Il ne voulait pas de leur pitié. Il a même apprécié ses classe : Soins aux créatures magiques, vol, Défense contre les forces du Mal. Il fut très tranquille durant le dîner, mais il savait que s'il avait pu éviter potion pendant la journée, il ne pourrait éviter le maître de potions le soir venu.

Harry cogna timidement à la porte du donjon. C'était le moment qu'il avait le plus anticipé depuis qu'il avait apprit à propos de sa situation. Il ne devait pas seulement passer ses temps libres avec le professeur qu'il détestait le plus, mais il devait aussi passer son temps avec le professeur qui le détestait le plus. Et il devait donner à cet homme toute sa confiance, la plus absolue. Harry n'avait jamais aimé que Mme Pomfresh ait un contrôle sur lui lorsqu'il était malade, mais il se sentait assez confortable pour lui faire confiance et il n'était jamais allé à elle de manière volontaire. Mais, à ce moment, il était volontaire, seul devant la porte du professeur Rogue.

Harry baissa sa main, se demanda si Rogue l'avait entendu. Le son avait semblé être absorbé dans la porte. La porte s'ouvra lentement, lançant une très faible quantité de lumière dans le couloir. Harry éteignit la lumière de sa baguette qu'il avait utilisée pour trouver la pièce, puis il attendit la permission pour entrer. Après un autre moment de silence, une main sortit dans le couloir et agrippa la robe de Harry, près de son cou, et l'entraîna dans la pièce.

− Vous êtes en retard, dit Rogue derrière une ombre qui ne permettait pas à Harry de le voir complètement!

Je ne le suis pas se dit Harry pour lui-même. Il ne l'était pas. Harry s'était assuré qu'il s'allouait une quantité adéquate de temps pour trouver les appartements de Rogue. Lorsqu'il les eut trouvés, il avait attendu dix minutes devant la porte pour arriver exactement à l'heure.

− Je suis désolé, monsieur, Harry répondit rapidement.

− Dix points pour Gryffondor! Je n'ai pas de temps pour cela!

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que Rogue allait lui enlever des points pour cela. Selon Harry, il aurait dû recevoir des points seulement pour s'être présenté. Il avait certainement reçu des points pour des choses plus insignifiantes avant. Mais Harry savait qu'il n'était pas dans une position pour argumenter. Si Rogue ne l'avait pas fait, la tâche aurait été allouée à quelqu'un d'autre et Harry ne voulait pas que personne d'autre n'ait à faire cela. Alors, il se contenta de conserver le silence et de fixer le sol.

− Mon temps est précieux, Potter. Enlevez votre robe.

La voix de Rogue semblait irritée, mais Harry était persuadé qu'il savourait le pouvoir, pouvoir que Harry pouvait déchiffrer en regardant la lueur dans ses pupilles. Harry enleva docilement sa robe noire et l'enroula autour de son bras. Il ne pouvait voir son professeur qui se tenait dans un des coins les plus sombre de la pièce. Dans cette petite pièce, il y avait deux tables basses et trois petits divans. Harry se demanda pourquoi il y avait tant de meubles, alors qu'apparemment Rogue sembla ne jamais fréquenter d'autres personnes.

− Votre chandail, Potter.

Harry entendit cet ordre, sans le suivre toutefois. Il se sentait déjà vulnérable en se tenant dans le coin le plus éclairé de la si lugubre et sombre pièce. Professeur Rogue émergea de la noirceur, arborant un faible sourire, ce même sourire qu'il avait pendant les cours de potions, lorsqu'il était persuadé que le prochain ingrédient que Harry ajouterait, causerait l'explosion de son chaudron.

− Je dois être en mesure de replacer le talisman, et je ne peux le manipuler à travers vos vêtements. Vous n'allez pas être en position de m'aider.

Harry se tourna dos à son professeur et enleva son chandail. Il se sentait plus exposé que jamais, un enfant émergeant du plus profond de son corps. Harry entendit Rogue s'approcher. Il pouvait pratiquement sentir la respiration de Rogue dans son dos.

− Maintenant, je ne veux pas que vous détruisiez mes appartements. Vous allez demeurer dans la lumière, comprenez-vous?

En regardant toujours le sol Harry hocha simplement la tête.

− Je vous ai demandé une question, remarqua Rogue.

− Oui, monsieur, Harry répondit.

− Oui monsieur, quoi?

− Je ne vais pas aller à l'extérieur de la lumière, répéta Harry.

− Bien, maintenant tentez de relaxer, vous ne faites que rendre les choses plus compliquées pour vous-même.

Ouais pensa Harry C'est comme de dire à Voldemort de ne pas utiliser les sorts impardonnables, mais Harry tenta de relaxer pareil. Il prit une profonde respiration, mais il arrêta lorsqu'il sentit des longs doigts froids descendre dans son cou. Harry tenta de s'éloigner, mais une autre main froide l'agrippa par l'épaule et le retint en place.

− Ne bougez pas, ordonna Rogue.

Harry coinça solidement ses pieds sur le sol. Il sentit une pression sur son épaule et à ce moment, une douleur sortit subitement comme si quelqu'un avait coupé sa nuque d'un coup sec. Harry se mordit la langue. Fortement. Il ne voulait pas crier encore. Il ne voulait pas montrer cette sorte de faiblesse devant Rogue. Il fallait juste que le talisman soit enlevé; après tout serai correct et si ceci n'était pas fait maintenant, alors il serait trop tard, car comme Rogue l'avait faire remarquer, il ne serait pas en condition de le faire plus tard.

Harry tentait de chercher aveuglément derrière lui, mais ses mains étaient interdites de mouvements. La douleur s'empara rapidement de ses bras. Harry était pratiquement certain qu'il venait de perdre la chance d'enlever le talisman, comme il était aussi persuadé qu'il avait perdu la fonction de ses bras. Puis la douleur se déplaça vers ses chambres, puis monta vers sa tête. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de se contenir encore longtemps, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser à rogue la chance de le voir échouer. Il n'avait pas crié jusqu'à maintenant et il n'était pas pour le faire. Harry mordit encore plus sa langue, fronça son front, et fit n'importe quoi qui pouvait retarder l'inévitable, qui survint presque immédiatement après qu'il se soit échoué sur le sol. Tout ce que Harry pouvait entendre s'était l'écho de ses propres cris dans sa tête.

Puis il y eut un silence.

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté étendu sur le sol. La diminution de la douleur était plus que bienvenue, qu'il ne voulait même pas bouger, pour ne pas donner la chance à la douleur de revenir.

− Réveillez-vous M. Potter, avant que je sois obligé de vous faire liviter jusqu'à ce que vous sortiez de mes appartements.

Harry ouvrit complètement ses yeux et s'assit. La voix de Rogue indiquait encore plus de douleur. Son instinct lui dit de fuir. Harry réalisa qu'il était assit sur l'un des divans et non sur le plancher et que son chandail avait été replacé. Harry ne posa pas de question, il voulait seulement quitter.

− Pouvez-vous marcher, demanda Rogue?

Harry n'était pas persuadé, mais s'il y avait qu'un seul moyen d'y parvenir, alors il allait le trouver. Il se leva en tremblant un peu, amis constata qu'il pouvait marcher normalement.

− Oui, monsieur, je peux marcher, répondit Harry.

Harry remarqua que sa robe était étendue sur la table. Sur le dessus de sa robe reposait une petite fiole de potion.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Harry?

− Pour votre langue.

Harry regarda, confus.

− Mais ma langue est correcte, insista-t-il.

− Bien sûr qu'elle l'est maintenant, mais si vous ne buvez pas cela ce soir, elle va tellement enflée que demain matin vous ne serez même plus capable de respirer.

Harry accepta ce raisonnement, comme Rogue lui indiquait la porte. Harry se tourna dans le couloir et retourna dans la pièce.

− Professeur?

− Oui?

− Merci!

La porte claqua dans son visage.


	2. Chapitre 2

Il leva sa main pour lancer la fiole que Rogue venait de lui donner sur la porte, de telle sorte qu'il pourrait regarder le verre exploser en s'imaginant que c'était la tête de Rogue. Mais cela serai une compensation temporaire et Harry savait qu'il avait besoin de cette potion, car sinon Rogue ne se serait pas ennuyé à lui donner. Il plaça la potion dans l'une de ses petites et bien cachées poches de sa robe et remonta les escaliers. Rogue avait de bons nerfs. Il ne se préoccupait pas du tout de la douleur qu'il avait infligée à Harry. En fait il appréciait presque ce fait. Il avait apprécié regarder Le-garçon-qui-a-survécu, couché et transpercé de douleurs sur son planché, incapable de se protéger lui-même sous son propre contrôle. Harry s'imaginait retourner aux donjons, pour frapper Rogue. Pour lui montrer qu'il ne l'aidait pas. Harry pouvait sentir la colère monter en lui, comme il marchait dans le couloir. Où allait0il aller maintenant? Il ne pouvait aller à la tour de Gryffondor. Tout le monde voudrait savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec lui et il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de faire assemblant que tout allait bien, en fait, pas avant qu'il se calme une peu.

Harry se retourna brusquement lorsqu'il atteignit la fin du couloir et commença à marcher dans la direction opposée. Harry regarda autour de lui et aperçu un grand chien noir qui tenait le coin de sa robe entre ses dents. Harry tenta d'enlever sa robe de la bouche de l'animal.

− Pas maintenant, dit-il.

Le chien grogna en n'enlevant pas le tissu de la robe de son filleul de sa bouche.

− Quoi, demanda Harry?

Le chien pointa sa tête dans une direction différente, indiquant à Harry qu'il voulait qu'il le suive. La dernière chose que voulait Harry à ce moment c'était de parler. Il voulait courir en hurlant sur le terrain de Quidditch ou lancer des sorts dans le cours de potions, mais il ne voulait pas parler.

− Pas maintenant, répéta-t-il.

Le chien commença à marcher dans la direction qu'il avait indiquée précédemment, ne tenant plus le vêtement dans sa bouche, en laissant à Harry le choix de le suivre. Harry savait qu'il pouvait seulement libérer sa robe de la gueule du chien et partir à courir, mais il devrait parler à Sirius un jour ou l'autre. Sirius était toujours partant pour ridiculiser ou insulter Rogue.

Harry suivit son parrain à travers les couloirs, monta les escalier, traversa un autre couloir et devant un coin Sirius s'arrêta en face d'un portait qui représentait trois jeunes filles qui jouaient allègrement. Sirius gesticula en direction de la peinture avec son museau et Harry tenta de l'ouvrir.

− Mot de passe, chantonnait les jeunes filles à l'unisson.

− Je ne connais pas le mot de passe, répliqua Harry à l'intention de Sirius.

Sirius pointa son museau davantage vers le portrait. Harry le regarda de plus près. Une des filles avait une baguette dans la poche de son bermudien, l'autre tenait une crème glacée à la main qui coulait sur le sol où un rat s'en délectait. Un rat. Pettigrew, pensa Harry…

− Queudever.

Le portrait s'ouvrit. Harry suivit son parrain à l'intérieur de la chambre sombre.

− Lumos, fit Sirius.

La pièce fut inondée de lumière brillante, Harry dû ajuster sa vue à cette nouvelle luminosité.

− Assis-toi, Harry s'il te plait.

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit Sirius qui se tenait d'un côté du grand lit baldaquin. Dans la pièce il y avait un petit espace pour s'asseoir près du feu, feu que Sirius entreprit rapidement d'allumer. Une cuisine se trouvait aussi dans l'appartement avec une autre porte qui était sans doute une salle de bain.

− Demeures-tu ici, demanda Harry?

− Tu resteras ici, répondit Sirius, tu n'auras pas à retourner dans ton dortoir ce soir.

Harry sourit pour la première fois ce soir-là. Il prit place sur le lit et attendit que Sirius vienne le rejoindre.

− Tu veux me parler, fit Sirius?

− Pas vraiment.

Sirius ne le forçait pas. Peut-être était-ce la manière dont il menait la discutions, sans l'obliger, qui fit e sorte que Harry continua de lui-même.

− Cela me met seulement en colère de la façon qu'il prend possession de moi. Comme s'il avait le pouvoir…le pouvoir de me briser. Voldemort n'a même pas ce pouvoir, dit Harry en sentant les larmes faire irruption sur ses joues. Si seulement Voldemort savait que Rogue pouvait faire ce que lui n'arrivait pas à faire.

Harry sentit de puissants bras l'envelopper et le serrer. Sirius le tint ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il commencer à relaxer. Sirius essuya les larmes de son filleul et le tourna de telle sorte qu'il pouvait le regarder dans les yeux.

−

− Harry, il ne t'a pas brisé, je suis persuadé que tu as seulement eu une réponse physique peu agréable. Il y a une grande quantité de douleur qu'une seule personne peut supporter. Ton esprit est fort, s'il ne l'avait pas été tu ne serais pas agacé et en colère présentement.

Harry regarda ailleurs.

− Mais il a aimé. Il est si proche de moi et il le sait. Plus proche que n'importe qui a été, et je suis allé de moi-même vers lui, ce qui rend son contrôle encore plus grand.

− Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser Dumbledore me convaincre de laisser ce bâtard te faire cela. Il ne le fera plus.

− Non Sirius, il doit le faire. Je dois le laisser faire. C'est le seul moyen.

− Non, c'est faux, je pourrais le faire.

− Même si tu pouvais le faire je ne voudrais pas, admit Harry.

− Pourquoi pas?

− Parce que je ne voudrais jamais me sentir ainsi face à toi.

Sirius le serra encore.

− Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Harry, n'est-ce pas?

− Je sais, Sirius.

Sirius remarqua que Harry était somnolent et il tenta de le secouer un peu pour le réveiller.

− Tu pourras aller dormir dans un instant, laisse moi t'aider à enlever ta robe.

Harry grogna un peu comme seule réponse, mais il laissa son parrain le déshabiller et le couvrir.

− As-tu la potion que Rogue t'a donné, demanda Sirius?

− Mmm?

− Est-ce que Severus t'a donné une potion?

− Dans la poche de ma robe, fit Harry pour seule réponse.

Harry sentit Sirius se lever du lit pour enlever la fiole de la robe. Harry se demanda vaguement comment Sirius savait à propos de cela.

− Vas-tu demeurer avec moi, interrogea Harry, avant qu'il se sente plonger vers un profond sommeil que seule une potion de sommeil sans rêve pouvait procurer.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin dans un lit et une chambre qui ne lui étaient pas familiers, mais sa panique s'estompa lorsqu'il vit le chien noir à ses pieds. Harry se sentit étonnement frais et plein d'énergie après ce profond sommeil. Comme il essayait de se lever, il réalisa que cette action lui était fortement douloureuse. Son bras et son cou étaient extrêmement raides et il dû faire tous les efforts du monde pour sortir du lit comme il faisait habituellement, mais il lui sembla que ses gestes machinaux n'étaient plus possibles. Harry tenta d'ignorer ceci en se concentrant seulement à sortir du lit.

− Harry tu t'es réveillé plus tôt. J'avais programmé l'alarme pour que tu ne sois pas en retard à tes cours. Comment te sens-tu, dit Sirius en prenant place près de Harry.

− Je me sens bien. Sirius, tu ne pourras pas dire à Rogue tout ce que je t'ai dit la nuit dernière. Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache.

− Mais Harry, il n'a pas le droit d'être aussi dégradant avec toi.

− Et tu penses que lui dire à quel point il me blesse va arranger la situation? Cela va seulement l'empirer. Il saura qu'il a gagné.

− Ceci n'est pas un concours, Harry. Nous serons tous gagnants le jour où tu auras réussis à vivre sans ce talisman.

Harry demeura silencieux. Il n'était pas persuadé qu'il serait sain d'esprit par le temps que le talisman serait enlevé.

− Ne lui dit rien Sirius, je t'en prie.

− D'accord, Harry je ne parlerai pas à Rogue.

− Ne le fit à personne, rajouta Harry en voyant le petit éclat brillant dans els yeux de son parrain.

Sirius commença à protester, mais Harry l'interrompit.

− J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ceci. Quelqu'un qui ne tentera pas de divulguer ce que je dis en pensant m'aider. Ceci sera difficile, nous le savons tous les deux. Rien ne rendra ceci plus aisé. Sirius, je veux te parler, mais si tu ne peux pas le supporter et conserver tout cela secret, je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry savait que c'était faux, il n'avait personne d'autre en qui il avait assez confiance pour se confier. S'il ne pouvait pas parler à Sirius, il ne parlerait pas à personne.

− Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment Harry.

Harry acquiesça et se prépara pour ses cours. Sirius demeura avec lui jusqu'à la fin du déjeuner qu'ils avaient partagé à la table de la cuisine. Le premier cours de Harry était métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall. Il entra dans la classe comme le cours débutait. McGonagall le regardait d'un air sympathisant. Harry fit signe qu'il allait bien. Pendant le cours, Ron et Hermione tentèrent de lui parler et lui demander où il avait passé la nuit dernière. Harry els ignora poliment pour se concentrer sur le cours. Finalement après le cours, ses amis se dépêchèrent à le rejoindre dans le couloir, avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper dans sa prochaine classe.

− Es-tu correct, Harry, demanda Ron? Pansy a entendu de Lavender que Vince a dit à Drago que tu étais avec Rogue la nuit passée. Étais0tu vraiment en retenue avec lui?

− Oh, ajouta Hermione, pourquoi tu nous as rien dit?

− Euh…En fait je venais juste de le savoir, je n'avais pas le temps de vous avertir.

− Oh, comment va Snuffles, demanda Hermione?

− Il va bien. Il travaille un peu pour Dumbledore, alors il sera près du château pour un certain temps, ajouta Harry de telle sorte qu'il pourrait continuer à dire qu'il allait voir son parrain le soir au lieu de dire qu'il allait voir Rogue, ce qui n'était pas complètement faux.

− Pourrons-nous aller le voir, fit Ron?

− Pro0bablement, je dois le demander à Dumbledore.

− Bien, je suis heureuse que tu n'aies pas vraiment eu à passer la nuit entière en retenue. Les frères de Ron nous on rapporter tout plein de choses horribles qu'il aurait pu te faire faire.

Harry ria faussement, comme il se rendait dans la classe de potions. Il était persuadé que les jumeaux n'avaient pas dit des choses aussi horribles que celles qu'il venait de vivre. Rogue regarda sa classe, au moment où Harry soit entré.

− Potter, vous viendrez me voir après la classe.

− Oui, monsieur, fit Harry.

Les autres Gryffondor dans la pièce se regardèrent, intrigués sur ce que Harry avait bien pu faire pour mériter des retenues deux jours de suite. La classe débuta et lorsqu'elle prit finalement fin, cinquante points en moins pour els Gryffondor, Harry traîna à l'arrière de la salle. Lors le dernier élève fit partit, Harry se dirigea vers le professeur Rogue. Rogue se leva sans dire un mot et alla vers son bureau, Harry le suivit.

− Tournez vous, ordonna Rogue.

Harry obéit. Il sentit les mains de Rogue enlever sa robe et son chandail, elles examinaient le talisman. Apparemment satisfait, il replaça ses vêtements. Harry avait bien envie de savoir ce qu'il pensait, bien qu'il n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de demander.

− Montrez moi vos mains.

Harry se tourna leva ses mains, paumes vers le bas, vers Rogue. Il se sentait comme un gamin à qui on avait dit de laver ses mains avant le repas, alors qu'il avait joué dans la saleté. Mais il n'avait pas joué dans la saleté. Harry regarda ses mains, alors que Rogue les examinait. Elles semblaient bien, selon Harry. Rogue prit une des mains et la tourna, puis il repoussa la manche de la robe de Harry. Harry ne voyait rien d'anormal, comme il tentait de regarder de plus près, Rogue lâcha sa main. Rogue regarda dans les yeux de Harry, ses propres yeux noirs ne laissaient rien transparaître.

− Ouvrez votre bouche.

Harry obéit, et il fut surpris de sentir que Rogue touchait sa bouche de ses doigts, puis qu'il palpait sa langue.

− Vous êtes chanceux de ne pas avoir mordu votre langue de manière irréversible et qu'elle soit encore intacte, ce qui est malheureux pour le reste de nous tous.

Harry entendit Rogue ouvrir un pot de sa main libre et puis il appliqua un onguent pâteux sur sa langue. Rogue enleva ses mains et Harry fut surpris du goût fortement citronné qui emplissait sa bouche. Un verre d'eau fut déposé dans ses mains, Harry le bu avidement.

− Le dîner est pratiquement terminé, mais je doute que vous voudriez manger quoi que ce soit de toute manière.

Harry retourna dans la salle de classe, ramassa ses affaires et quitta. Le goût de citron s'était un peu dissipé, mais il persistait dans sa bouche. Harry se dirigea loin de la grande salle et se trouva une place pour s'installer, sous une gargouille, en attendant son prochain cours.

Rogue agissait étrangement. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il de son état médical davantage que Mme Pomfresh? Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il tout court, et pourquoi voulait-il regarder ses bras? Harry remonta ses manches et regarda encore une fois ses bras, mais il ne pouvait rien voir. Il fit suivre son doigt sur la veine qu'il voyait, nonchalamment. Il commença à penser à ce qu'il était arrivé lorsqu'il avait disparu. Il croyait fortement qu'il avait été torturé pendant sa captivité. Ce que le professeur Rogue avait di, c'était que la torture était une des raisons principales pour utiliser le talisman : Pour garder le prisonnier conscient pendant qu'il était torturé. Les prisonniers pour qui la mort n'était pas prévue. Harry se questionna encore en replaça ses manches.

Il se rappelait vaguement qu'il n'avait pas crié. En fait pas au début. Il avait fat tout ce qu'il pouvait pour prévenir cela. Pourquoi est-ce que Rogue savait tellement sur le sujet? Est-ce que Rogue avait été là? Non, Harry repoussa cette idée à l'extérieur de sa tête. Si Rogue avait voulu qu'il soit torturé, il serait à ce moment même sous les « soins » de Voldemort. Les questions l'accaparaient encore lorsqu'il retourna en classe.

Harry alla au lit, ce soir-là, physiquement épuisé de son expérience de la nuit passée avec Rogue. Il était aussi mentalement épuisé de toujours éviter les questions de ses camarades et d'essayer de se rappeler toutes les histoires qu'il avait inventées.

Il s'endormit dès qu'il toucha son matelas. Lorsqu'il se réveilla c'était le matin. Harry pouvait entendre ses camarades se lever et se préparer pour la journée. Mais comment était-ce possible? Il venait seulement de se mettre au lit!

Harry s'assit dans son lit et repoussa ses couvertures. Le soleil entrait parfaitement dans les fenêtres. C'était le matin. Harry bailla et s'étira puis il se glissa en bas de son lit. Ses pieds étaient glacés. Il ramena ses mains pour les réchauffer. Ils étaient aussi froids que des glaçons. Il devait les réchauffer. Il se dépêcha à aller à la salle de toilette pour prendre une douche chaude.

Après avoir pris sa douche et s'être habillé il se sentit beaucoup mieux. Il était encore fatigué, mais si fatigué qu'il ne pensait pas passer au travers de la journée. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit le réveilla. Il regarda les yeux vides du professeur Rogue. Bien pensa Harry, il avait dû s'endormir dans sa classe de potions. Il avait passé au travers e divination et d'histoire de la magie, où sa somnolence n'aurait même pas été remarquée, mais cela avait dû arriver dans cette classe.

− M. Potter. Après la classe. Nous discuterons de votre retenue.

− Oui, monsieur.

− J'attends votre essai avant la fin de la classe.

− Oui, monsieur, répéta Harry à rogue qui lui avait tourné le dos pour retourner à son bureau.

C'était une bonne chose qu'il ait passé une bonne partir de son cours d'histoire de la magie pour travailler sur son essai. Rogue avait dit qu'ils auraient du temps de travail en classe pour travailler dessus, mais Harry avait prit de l'avance. Il ne voulait pas connaître d'autres mauvais côtés de son professeur.

Après la classe, Harry rejoignit Rogue dans son bureau, où il répéta les gestes des jours précédent, mis à part pour la langue. Rogue devait penser qu'elle était guérie.

− Avez-vous dormi, demanda Rogue?

− Oui, monsieur.

− Je veux dire, ailleurs que dans ma classe.

− Oui, monsieur.

Rogue resta silencieux. Il voulait une explication. Harry le savait, mais il ne voulait pas que Rogue sache à propos de ses cauchemars. Il ne voulait que Rogue le voit comme étant faible. Le regard que Rogue lui donna lui indiqua qu'il s'en balançait de ce qu'il voulait ou ne voulait pas.

− J'ai souvent des cauchemars, je me réveille en pensant que je n'ai même pas dormi.

− Et comment c'était la nuit que vous avez dormi avec votre parrain?

− J'ai bien dormi, monsieur.

− Je vous attends, ici, à sept heures ce soir.

− Oui, monsieur, répondit Harry.

Il prit ses choses et quitta la salle de potions pour aller dans son dortoir. Il voulait avoir un peu de repos avant qu'il ne rencontre Rogue ce soir-là. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir pendant sa retenue. Harry laissa ses choses sur le sol à côté de son lit, s'assit dessus et enleva ses souliers et sa robe. Il remarqua, alors, une petite bouteille sur sa table de chevet. Il la prit et ouvrit la petite note qui y était attachée. C'était l'écriture de Rogue « Programmez votre alarme »

Est-ce que Rogue lui avait donné une potion de sommeil? Cela ne faisait aucun sens. Sûrement que Rogue n'en avait rien à faire si Harry avait un peu de trouble à dormir et rendu à ce point, Harry n'avait pas besoin de potions, s'il avait pu s'endormir dans la classe de potions, malgré toutes les attentes exigeants qu'il demeure éveillé, il pourrait sûrement s'endormir n'importe où. Mais Harry savait que si Rogue avait donné une potion, il s'attendait à ce qu'il la prenne. Harry enleva le bouchon et avala le liquide clair.


	3. Chapitre 3

− Réveilles-toi, Harry, c'est l'heure du souper.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'horloge. Six heures. Il lui restait encore une heure avant de rencontrer Rogue. Il n'allait pas être en retard cette fois.

− As-tu eu un cauchemar encore la nuit passée? Je te jure que je pensais que Rogue allait te désintégrer sur place à la façon qu'il t'a regardé lorsque tu t'es endormi dans sa classe, dit Ron.

Harry confirma de la tête. Cela serait plus facile que d'expliquer ce qui c'était vraiment passé et il n'était même pas certain de ce qui était arrivé.

− Je dois aller en retenue ce soir.

Harry passa environ 20 minutes à tenter de manger quelque chose, avant de se rendre à la chambre de Rogue. Il frappa à la porte et attendit. Il voulait seulement en finir avec cette soirée. Il n'y avait pas de réponse, Harry cogna encore, toujours pas de réponse. Il était un peu tôt, peut-être que Rogue était encore dans la salle de classe. Harry ne l'avait pas vu au repas. Il marcha vers la classe. Là, Rogue prenait place, au fond de la pièce, écrivant sur des parchemins.

Harry entra rapidement et s'installa près de son bureau. Il attendit que Rogue remarque sa présence. Rogue termina de remplis la page devant lui avant de le regarder.

− Vous êtes en retard, Potter.

Harry ne pouvait pas argumenter, cette fois-ci, parce qu'il n'était même pas sûr de quelle heure il était. Il avait été à la chambre de Rogue à la bonne heure, amis après cela il avait du trouver le chemin jusqu'à la salle de classe.

− Je suis allé à votre chambre en premier. Je suis désolé, monsieur.

− Les retenues ne se font pas dans ma chambre. Préparez cette potion, fit Rogue en lui tendant un vieux livre, qui était ouvert à la page appropriée.

Harry accepta le livre qu'il lui avait été confié, mais il état confus. Pourquoi Rogue lui faisait-il faire une potion?

− Votre retenue, Potter. Ne pensez pas que vous allez vous en sortir à dormir dans ma classe. Et n'utilisez pas vos habituelles maladresses avec cette potion. Vous la trouverez peut-être utile un jour,

Harry se déplaça vers le fond de la classe et commença la potion. C'était une potion fort simple, si toutes les indications étaient suivies exactement, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver l'utilité de la potion, ni ce pourquoi il la trouverait utile plus tard. L pensa que c'était peut-être une potion de sommeil, mais aucun des ingrédients entrant normalement dans la potion de sommeil ne figurait dans celle-là. En fait, plusieurs des ingrédients étaient inconnus à Harry, ce qui lui rendait l'identification de la potion difficile. Rogue le laissa travailler seul, jusqu'à ce que la potion fût terminée. À ce moment, Harry réduisit le feu et attendit pour que son professeur termine sa correction.

− Embouteillez la potion et apportez la moi, ordonna Rogue.

Harry prit une bouteille et une étiquette. Sur l'étiquette il inscrivit précautionneusement le nom de la potion « Huile de Cavanous ». Le nom ne lui disait rien, amis il savait que de ne pas étiqueter une potion était pour Rogue aussi grave que l'inceste.

Harry emmena la bouteille à l'avant de la classe et la déposa sur le bureau de Rogue. Rogue prit la bouteille, enleva le bouchon et fit tournoyer le mélange. Il porta la bouteille à son nez, sentit son odeur, puis il remit le bouchon et plaça la bouteille dans sa poche.

Rogue fit une pile ordonnée avec ses papiers, els glissa dans une chemise. Il prit la chemise et sortit de la pièce. Harry le suivit vers la chambre. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre complètement noire. Harry demeura près de la porte où il y avait un peu de lumière. Il ne voulait pas foncer sur els meubles de Rogue et le rendre ainsi furieux contre lui.

− Lumos, dit Rogue.

Les deux torches de chaque côté du foyer s'allumèrent. Harry remarqua que les deux tables avaient été poussées près des murs, de telle sorte que le centre de la pièce était libre. Rogue s'assit sur un divan, alors que Harry restait debout devant lui.

− Enlevez votre robe et assoyez vous, dit Rogue en pointant le plancher en face de lui.

Harry enleva sa robe et son chandail et vint s'asseoir sur le sol, les jambes pliées en indien, avec son dos faisant face à son professeur. Harry baissa la tête en regardant ses pieds et attendit.

− Regardez le mur en face de vous.

Harry leva lentement la tête. Il y avait une image sur le mur, juste au niveau de ses yeux. L'image représentait une tornade de bleu et de mauve, mais aucune figure n'apparaissait disctintement.

− Maintenant, mettez ceci dans votre bouche, nous ne voulons pas que ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois se reproduise.

Harry prit le morceau de caoutchouc qui était offert derrière lui, sans se retourner. Il le plaça dans sa bouche et mordit dedans fortement. Harry soupira de rage, mais seulement pur lui-même. Rogue pensait qu'il pouvait l'empêcher de se faire mal. Rogue voulait avaoir le contrôle sur tout.

− Mettez vos mains sur le sol, à un endroit où je pourrai es voir.

Harry mit ses mains sur le sol, de chaque côté de lui. Bien rapidement, Rogue allait lui dire comment respirer. Il fixa l'image devant lui. Les couleurs variaient, allant du jaune à l'orange, puis revenant au bleu. Il arrêta de respirer lorsqu'il sentit deux mains sur ses épaules. Les mains passaient vaguement sur ses bras et descendaient dans son dos. Les mains s'arrêtèrent dans le bas de son dos.

− Respirez Harry.

Harry? HARRY? Rogue ne l'avait jamais appeler ainsi avant.

− M. Potter, respirez, demanda Rogue.

Harry réalisa qu'il avait retenu son souffle et recommença à respirer lentement, se concentrant sur chaque respiration, regardant les couleurs autour de lui.

Les mains dans son dos allèrent à son cou. Harry sentit le talisman être enlevé, mais il ne sentit pas la douleur instantanée à laquelle il s'Attendait. Au lieu de cela, Harry sentit une douleur imminente croître en lui, lentement. La douleur faisait l'impression d'être une blessure à vif située à la base de son cou et que la moindre brise, celle étant la plus légère pouvait créer une douleur inimaginable. Harry focussa sur sa respiration et sur les dessins de couleurs. Il renta de bloquer tout ce qui était autour de lui. Les couleurs, la respiration, aucune douleur. Couleurs, respirations, aucune douleur. Puis une douce mélodie s'éleva du sol. Une mélodie apaisante. Soudainement, la douleur revint en force, plus grande, plus forte qu'avant. Elle engouffrait son corps avant qu'il n'ait pu le réaliser. Harry mordit dans le caoutchouc qui se trouvait dans sa bouche et forma une boule avec son corps. Il tentait de s'échapper de la douleur, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y parvenir. Aucun moyen mis à part l'inconscience.

Harry sentit quelque chose d'étrange autour de lui. Il était toujours sur le sol, mais son torse était levé d'une manière inhabituelle. Quelqu'un frottait son torse avec quelque chose, passant sur son dos et sur ses bras. La chaleur entrait profondément dans ses muscles, les faisant relaxer.

Les bras de Harry étaient libres et il se tourna pour faire face à Rogue. Il se força pour lever sa tête épuisée et regarda son professeur. Il le vit étendre de la potion que Harry avait préparée ce soir-là sur ses mains et puis commencer à frotter les muscles tendus de Harry. Rogue frottait els muscles des mâchoire, jusqu'à l'arrière du cou. Il voulait demander à son professeur pourquoi il faisait cela, mais il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas qu'il arrête. La potion semblait forcer ses muscles à se détendre. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Rogue ramassa le chandail de Harry et l'aida à s'habiller. Puis Rogue lança la robe à Harry.

− La prochaine fois, soyez à l'heure, maintenant dehors!

Les actions du professeur avaient eu un effet très intimidant et pour une raison inconnue, Harry avait cru qu'il aurait pu demeurer chez lui pour la nuit. Harry n'était même pas certain si ses muscles seraient en mesure de le porter, mais il réalisa rapidement que ses jambes n'avaient pas été touchées. Il pouvait marcher aisément. Il se leva et marcha aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et il sentit avec satisfaction la brise qui jouait sur sa peau, au moment où il fermait la porte des donjons. Harry se précipita directement à la chambre où il savait que Sirius l'attendait. « Pettigrew » dit-il à la peinture qui s'ouvrit par la suite. Harry se précipita dans les bas de Sirius qui l'amena directement au lit.

− Qu'est-ce que ce bâtard t'a fait cette fois-ci, demanda Sirius?

− Rien, répondit Harry. Il n'a rien fait je suis seulement fatigué.

Peut-être aurait-il une potion de sommeil sans qu'il le sache. Mais il n'Avait pas mangé depuis le dîner.

Sirius aida Harry à enlever ses vêtements et l'aida à se coucher sous les couvertures. Harry tomba rapidement endormi.

− Que faites-vous ici, Potter?

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il dormait sur le sol. Un sol froid et dur. Si froid que son être était transpercé. Harry releva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans els donjons et plus exactement il était couché sur le sol à l'extérieur des appartements du professeur Rogue.

− Comment suis-je parvenu jusqu'ici, Harry s'interrogeait à haute voix?

− Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas au lit, demanda Rogue?

Harry s'accota au mur et se laissa glisser.

− Je l'ignore. La dernière chose dont je me rappelle, j'y étais.

Rogue attrapa le coude de Harry et le remit sur ses pieds.

− N'étiez vous pas en train de fouiner après le couvre feu?

− Je…Je l'ignore, monsieur.

− 25 points en moins pour Gryffondor, dit Rogue en poussant Harry à travers els corridors en le ramena à sa chambre.

Parvenu au portrait, il cria si fortement que les trois fillettes sur le tableau sursautèrent, arrêtant de jouer et elles commencèrent à pleurer.

La forme canine de Sirius ouvrit la porte. Lorsqu'il vit qui était de l'autre côté de la porte, il reprit sa forme humaine.

− Que fais-tu avec Harry? Une fois dans la soirée ce t'es pas suffisant?

− Je l'ai trouvé endormi devant a porte de mon donjon. Je croyais que tu étais supposé le surveiller

Rogue précipita Harry dans la pièce, tourna les talons et partit.

− Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, demanda Sirius?

− Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je me suis endormit ici et je me suis réveillé là-bas. Quelle heure est-il?

− Huit. Était-ce une sorte de sort ou de somnolence?

− Je t'ai dit que je l'ignorais. Professeur Rogue aurait probablement vérifié pour els sorts. Il ne semblait pas très inquiété sur ce sujet.

− Il ne s'inquiète pas assez de toi. Je crois que tu devrais aller voir Mme Pomfresh, ce n'est pas normal.

− Rie n'est normal avec moi. Je vais bien. Si cela survient encore j'irai la voir pour avoir une potion de sommeil, D'accord?

− Je suis désolé, Harry. J'aurais dû te surveiller mieux que cela. Je n'ai même pas remarqué que tu avais quitté. Je ne me suis même pas réveillé.

− Pas plus que moi, fit Harry avec un sourire. C'et correct Sirius. Tu ne peux pas demeurer éveiller toute la nuit pour me surveiller tout de même!

− Non?

− Et bien si tu le fais tu vas finir par me donner la chaire de poule et je ne serai probablement pas capable de dormir.

− J'imagine. Peut-être devrions-nous mettre des charmes pour avertir ou quelque chose de similaire.

− Si tu penses que cela est nécessaire. Peut-être est-ce seulement un évènement sans conséquences, isolé. Même les moldus peuvent être somnambules.

Ce jour-là, au dîner, Harry reçu un hibou lui disant de se présenter à 19 heures dans la classe de potions s'il voulait faire une autre potion. Alors, Harry se rendit à la salle de classe à 18h55 et commença à travailler. Rogue ne fit même pas une pause dans son travail. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il l'embouteilla et l'étiquetta comme il en avait prit l'habitude. Il l'amena à son professeur. Cette fois, Rogue ne regarda même pas la potion avant de la glisser dans sa poche.

− J'ai encore les essais de deux classes à corriger. Vous pouvez aller m'attendre dans mes quartiers si vous ne touchez absolument à rien.

− D'accord, monsieur, je ne toucherai à rien, dit Harry.

Il espéra qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre trop longtemps, car il détestait attendre et ce surtout pour quelque chose qu'il savait d'avance qu'il n'apprécierait pas. Harry attendit que Rogue lui donne le mot de passe de ses appartements, mais il ne le fit pas. Harry comprit qu'il allait devoir trouver par lui-même. Cela n'avait pas été si difficile avec Sirius. Mais lorsque Harry arriva à la porte des appartements de Rogue, celle-ci s'ouvrit automatiquement. Rogue avait dû lui jeter un sort pour qu'elle le reconnaisse.

− Lumos, dit Harry.

Les torches s'allumèrent. La pièce semblait identique à ce qu'elle avait été la veille. Il se plaça au centre de la pièce, tranquille, regardant autour de lui et se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Il pensa à s'asseoir sur le divan et attendre, mais il avait promit de ne toucher à rien. Le divan étant quelque chose. Peut-être que Rogue le testait pour voir s'il pouvait obéir à de simples ordres, ainsi il aurait raison de faire certaines choses, choses que Harry n'aimeraient définitivement pas. Harry n'allait pas donner cette opportunité à Rogue.

Il s'assit sur le sol en face du divan, comme il l'avait déjà fait et il ramena ses genoux près de son torse. Rogue ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il entre dans la pièce dans toucher le sol. Il fixa l'image tourbillonnante devant lui et ses mouvements l'hypnotisèrent rapidement ce qui lui fit fermer les yeux.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Ce fut la douleur qui sortit Harry de sa léthargie. Si soudaine qu'il ne pu faire autrement que crier, si intense qu'il se recroquevilla durement comme si c'était possible d'échapper d'une manière ou d'une autre à cette douleur. Les cris continuèrent, mais aucun effort ne fut requis pour les faire sortir de sa gorge. Rien que Harry pouvait faire n'empêchait sa douleur. Ce n'était pas pour arrêter. Cela prendrait fin avec la mort, pensa-t-il. Mais comment l'atteindre. Il se réveilla, Rogue étendait de la potion sur ses muscles crispés. Cette fois, il massa les muscles si profondément que Harry en sentit un moment de bonheur. Bonheur faible toutefois en raison des effets résiduels qu'il ressentait encore. Lorsque Rogue eut terminé d'étendre la potion, il se mit à activer et étirer les muscles des membres supérieurs de Harry, Les tirant dans tous les sens, de telle sorte qu'à la fin il les sentit si détendus qu'il pensa qu'ils étaient liquides. Puis au lieu d'offrit à Harry ses vêtements et lui indiquer la porte, il le souleva et le déposa sur le divan et le coucha.

− Restez, dit-il doucement.

Les yeux de Harry se fermèrent rapidement. Une heure plus tard, Harry fut réveillé par une voix.

− Il est temps d'y aller maintenant.

Harry s'assit et mit le chandail que le professeur Rogue lui offrait.

− Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillé, demanda Harry?

− Je l'ai fait.

− Je veux dire, avant que vous l'enleviez. Je n'étais pas prêt.

− Je vous avais dit de ne toucher à rien.

− Je ne l'ai pas fait, monsieur, répondit Harry.

− Je voulais aussi dire que vous ne deviez rien utiliser, même si l'utiliser ne requérait pas de le toucher. Vous n'auriez pas dû laisser la peinture vous hypnotiser. Si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, vous auriez été prêt. Maintenant, je le répète, il est temps pour vous de quitter.

Le professeur Rogue tendit la robe à Harry, qui l'enfila et puis sortit de la pièce. Harry se rendit au premier étage du château avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il ne se rendait pas aux appartements de Sirius. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à Sirius maintenant et il ne voulait pas dormie. Cela semblait être les deux seules choses qu'il pouvait faire dans cet appartement. Sirius ne comprendrait pas, il voudrait seulement améliorer les choses, mais ceci était quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas s'améliorer

Rogue devait toujours avoir le contrôle sur tout. Il ne dit quoi faire et où le faire, pensa Harry. Il décide lorsque je souffre ou lorsque je me sens bien Cela était trop pour Harry. C'était trop difficile de donner ce contrôle à un autre homme. Finalement, Harry se retrouva dans les salles de bains de Mimi Geignarde. Il entra dans la douche et pensa à ouvrir l'eau et à la laisser mouiller ses vêtements, au moins il aurait pu contrôler sa stupidité. Harry rit une profonde respiration et le laissa choir sur le sol. Puis ses mains heurtèrent un objet de plastique. Il le ramassa et commença à jouer avec, mais il se coupa rapidement le pouce.

− Aïe, cria Harry!

Il regarda ses mains et vit que son pouce saignait. Puis il rit. C'était seulement une petite coupure et il avait hurlé au meurtre pour si peu. Toutes ces douleurs doivent me rendre douillet pensa Harry. Il recommença à examiner le morceau de plastique qu'il avait laissé tomber et le ramassa. Il avait l'air tranchant Il bougea rapidement l'objet sur son autre pouce et la douleur revint vite, mais s'estompa lorsqu'il mit son pouce dans sa bouche. Il n'est plus le seul pensa Harry. Il ramena l'arme près de la paume de sa main et puis sur ses poignets et à chaque fois il se sentit plus vivant, en plus grand contrôle de sa vie. Puis il regarda ses bras, vit toutes les coupures et en fut gêné. Il lança l'arme à l'autre bout de la pièce. Que penserait Sirius s'il savait? Harry nettoya le sang et arrêta l'écoulement avec du papier hygiénique. Heureusement elles n'étaient pas creuses et le saignement eut tôt fait de cesser. Heureusement. Il quitta la pièce et retourna rapidement aux appartements de Sirius. Sirius le serra dans ses bras lorsqu'il entra.

− Tu as l'air mieux. Est-ce que Rogue t'a oublié?

− Pas tout à fait, répondit Harry. Il m'a laissé dormir sur son divan un peu. Je pense que je vais aller dans la douche avant de me coucher.

Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas laisser Sirius l'aider à se changer.

− Rogue t'a envoyé une potion, dit Sirius en sortant de la salle de toilette.

Harry hocha de la tête. Au moins je dormirai ce soir!

Le jour suivant, Harry demeura à la fin du cours de potions, sans que l'on lui ait demandé. Il n'y avait pas un cours de potions, cette année, où il n'avait pas eu à rester, alors il n'avait aucune raison de penser que cette fois-ci serait différente. Lorsque le professeur Rogue se dirigea vers son bureau, Harry le suivit.

− Tournez-vous, dit rogue.

Harry obéit et attendit pendant que son professeur étudiait son cou.

− Montrez-moi vos mains.

Harry sentit son sang se glacer. Il avait oublié cette partie du rituel ou il avait fait exprès pour oublier ce à quoi ressemblaient ses mains. Il ne fallait pas que Rogue sache.

− J'attends, Potter!

Harry fit non de la tête vigoureusement et recula. Il savait qu'il y aurait des conséquences à désobéir au professeur Rogue, mais elles ne pouvaient pas être aussi terribles que celles qui surviendraient si Rogue savait. Il pourrait courir, rejoindre Hermione pour qu'elle le soigne et puis inventer une histoire à raconter à Rogue. Il ne le croirait pas, mais il n'aurait aucune preuve. Harry se tourna vers la porte. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Rogue lever sa baguette. La porte se ferma. Il était prisonnier. Harry regarda lentement autour de lui, faisant encore dos à la porte.

− Maintenant, Potter, dit Rogue!

Il avait encore sa baguette levée. Harry avait comprit que Rogue saurait d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors il leva ses mains, paumes vers le bas. Rogue rangea sa baguette et prit une des mains de Harry dans chacune de ses mains. Il les tourna et releva les manches de la robe de Harry. Les coupures étaient, maintenant rouges et inflammées, elles semblaient plus sérieuses qu'elles ne l'avaient été. Rogue leva un sourcil et laissa tomber les mains de Harry.

− Assoyez-vous, dit Rogue en pointant un simple chaise près d'un mur du bureau.

Harry s'assit en regardant Rogue sortit et remettre en place plusieurs fioles de potions derrière son bureau. Finalement, il en choisit une, une petite fiole et des bandages. Il amena sa chaise devant son bureau de telle sorte qu'il était à la droite de Harry.

− Vous pensiez que vous pourriez contrôler la douleur de cette manière, remarqua Rogue.

Harry fut un peu surpris que Rogue comprenne ses motivations si aisément, mais d'après ce qu'il avait apprit de Rogue depuis les derniers jours, tout ceci n'était pas très surprenant.

− Vous ne pouvez pas. La douleur externe est toujours contrôlée par quelqu'un d'autre. Vos amis, vos ennemis, les hasards, Dieu, moi, dit Rogue e ouvrant la fiole.

Ol vida un peu du contenu sur les bandages, puis appliqua le tout sur les mains de Harry. Harry tenait ses mains sur ses cuisses. Harry repoussa les manches de Harry et mit de la potion sur ses paumes et ses avants bras. La douleur qu'il ressentie fut de loin supérieure aux coupures elles-mêmes. Harry tenta de ne pas montrer qu'il souffrait, mais il sentit ses yeux commencer à s'humidifier. Je ne vais pas pleurer, se dit-il, Je ne vais pas pleurer, mais une unique larme lui échappa.

− Vous contrôlez vos douleurs internes, vous contrôlez ce que vous voulez en faire, jusqu'à une certaine limite. Il y a une limite à la douleur que peut ressentir une seule personne. Puis la nature s'en charge, soit vous perdez connaissance, soit vous en mourrez. Je ne souhaite guère vous voir faire l'un ou l'autre, mais au pire allé j'aimerais mieux vous voir affronter la première issue. Voilà pourquoi je contrôle votre douleur, fit Rogue en remettant le couvercle sur la fiole.

Il coupa un bout de bandage propre et enduit de crème les bras de Harry. Les coupures avaient disparues. Rogue prit un autre bandage et essuya les larmes sur le visage de Harry.

− Ceci ne peut guère continuer.

Harry baissa les yeux vers le sol, mais Rogue lui souleva le menton pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

− Je sais ce qui est le mieux pour vous. Je ne peux pas continuer si vous ne vous soumissez pas à moi. Est-ce que vous comprenez?

− Oui, monsieur.

− Voulez-vous que je continue?

− Oui, monsieur.

− Je vous attends dans mes appartements à neuf heures ce soir.

Rogue leva sa baguette et ouvrit la porte.

− Oui, monsieur, répondit Harry.

Il prit se choses dans la salle de classe et il retourna à son dortoir. Il n'y aurait pas de potion ce soir, ceci était sa punition. Mais le professeur Rogue avait raison. Harry avait tenté de gagner du contrôle et il avait besoin de faire confiance à quelqu'un pour que ceci fonctionne complètement. Il pouvait endurer cela un peu plus. Il pourrait faire cela pour Sirius, il pourrait le faire pour Dumbledore, il pourrait le faire pour l'Ordre et il pourrait même le faire pour Rogue. Harry leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. Sirius entra, sous sa forme canine et il sauta sur le lit de Harry. Harry caressa le chien.

− Nous sommes seul, Sirius, tu peux te transformer.

Pourquoi Sirius était là? Savait-il déjà ce qu'il avait fait? Harry ne voulait pas perdre son parrain et particulièrement pas maintenant.

− Comment étaient tes cours aujourd'hui, demanda Sirius?

Petite conversation anodine?, pensa Harry. Sirius ne s'embêtait pas avec cela habituellement. Il devait sûrement savoir. Il prit le coin de sa couverture et l'observa attentivement en répondant.

− Euh… j'imagine qu'ils étaient bien. Je n'ai eu aucune retenue, pas même avec Rogue.

− Bien pour toi, mon garçon. Écoute, Sirius fit une pause et regarda son filleul. Qu'y a-t-il Harry?

− Rien, répondit Harry un peu trop rapidement.

Lorsqu'il leva la tête, Sirius le regardait encore, il semblait préoccupé par lui.

− Serais-tu là pour moi si j'avais fait quelque chose de terrible, demanda soudainement Harry?

− Que veux-tu dire par là? Je serai toujours là pour toi, peu importe ce qu'il arrive. Je t'aime Harry et rien ne pourra changer cela.

Sirius enserra Harry dans ses bras et l'approcha de lui pour confirmer ses dires. Harry recula pour regarder Sirius.

− Mais si j'avais fait quelque chose de vraiment mal? Si j'avais rejoint Voldemort?

− Premièrement, Harry, tu ne joindras jamais Voldemort, mais même si tu le faisais je m'occuperais encore de toi. C'est toi que j'aime, pas tes actions. Maintenant qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela?

− Aimes-tu encore Petter, demanda Harry?

− Harry tu n'es pas Petter.

Harry attendit pour que Sirius poursuive.

− De quoi voulais-tu me parler, fit Harry en changeant brutalement de conversation, ne voulant pas s'expliquer?

Sirius sembla reprendre vie.

− Je voulais seulement te prévenir de quelque chose, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sécuritaire pour toi.

− Quoi?

− Trois des pierres des fondateurs ont été enlevées la semaine dernière.

− Alors?

− Lorsque les quatre pierres sont ramenées les unes aux autres pour ne former qu'une seule pièce, la protection magique du château devient extrêmement vulnérable. Lorsqu'elles sont ensembles une personne peut enlever, ajouter ou complètement changer toutes les protections et les charmes du château. Normalement, personne ne peut être en possession des quatre pierres et faire ainsi changer les protections magiques.

− Alors, où est la dernière pierre?

− C'est la pierre des Serpentard. Rogue en prend la responsabilité. Je m'inquiète seulement que quelqu'un tente de la prendre.

− Qu'est-il arrivé aux autre, demanda Harry?

− Elles ont juste disparues. Chacune d'entres elles était précieusement gardée par les directeur et directrice des différentes maisons.

− Apparemment, pas si bien gardées que cela.

− En effet. Je voulais juste t'avertir pour que tu puisses reconnaître si tu vois des gens suspects. Je te reverrai ce soir.

Cette soirée-là dans els appartements de Rogue, ce dernier n'avait pas grand-chose à dire. Lorsque Harry s'assit sur le sol, il remarqua que la peinture tourbillonnante n'était plus là pour le calmer. Rogue enleva le talisman et commença à réciter des ingrédients de potions.

− Peau de Boomslang1, moly2, wolfsbane3…

Les mots semblaient bourdonner dans ses oreilles, encore et encore, comme Harry commençait à sentir la douleur.

− Ennerveate, entendit Harry lorsque tout fut terminé.

Rogue déposa le chandail de Harry ainsi que sa robe sur les accoudoirs du divan. La tête de Harry martelait et sa vision était embrouillée. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'aide de Rogue ce soir. Harry lutta pour se lever, mais son corps ne voulait pas répondre. Finalement, Harry se releva en utilisant le divan comme appui. Il tenta d'attraper ses vêtements, mais ses muscles étaient trop tendus. Rogue était déjà rendu dans sa chambre et Harry suspectait qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Il abandonna ses vêtements et marcha lentement vers la porte. Harry monta les escaliers, traversa le grand Hall en utilisant tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur els murs pour l'aider à le porter. Lorsqu'il arriva finalement au portrait de la pièce de Sirius, il ne tin plus et s'évanoui sur le sol.

Sirius l'avait certainement dû entendu tomber, car à ce moment le portrait s'ouvrit. Sirius l'aida à se lever et le mit au lit, où y resta coucher parce qu'il n'étai pas capable de se rendre confortable. Tous ses membres lui faisaient mal. Sirius essuya la sueur de son front, enleva ses espadrilles, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il pouvait faire.

Harry entendit Sirius se rendre au foyer.

− Severus qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait, demanda Sirius?

− Seulement ce que je devais faire. Cela deviendra de plus en plus difficile au fur que le temps passera.

− Mais il n'est pratiquement pas cohérent. Hier il allait bien!

− Tu ne lui a pas porté assez attention.

− Quoi? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour lui?

− Je te suggère de faire en sorte qu'il bouge ses muscles à toutes les heures de la nuit. S'il ne le fait pas, il ne pourra pas sortir du lit demain. Bonne nuit.

Harry ne dormit pas du tout cette nuit-là. Entre les douleurs et les tentatives maladroites de Sirius pour le faire bouger, il n'y avait pas de place pour dormir.

Le matin suivant, Sirius quitta l'appartement pour aller informer le directeur que Harry n'irait pas en classe cette journée-là. Pendant qu'il était partit, Harry tenta de se lever par lui-même. Il sentit que l'effort demandé était similaire à courir un marathon ultra long, sans aucun entraînement. Ses jambes vacillèrent, mais elles le supportèrent tout de même. Il tenta de faire quelques pas, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de bouger un seul pied. Sa victoire ce matin-là, fut de se rendre à la salle de toilette. Cela lui avait prit une demie heure.

Sirius revint du bureau du directeur et aida Harry à retourner au lit. Harry tenta de grignoter quelque peu de ses rôties, mais elles glissaient entres ses doigts, il n'osa même pas imaginer la cuillère. Sirius entreprit de le nourrir avec des rôties, mais Harry sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas ouvrir sa bouche. Les muscles étaient trop tendus.

* * *

1 Je ne sais pas c'est quoi ce mot là, je crois que c'est inventé…à moins que je me trompe. 

2 Idem #1

3 idem # 1


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Harry arriva dans la salle de classe de potions de jour-là avec cinq minutes d'avance. Il vit les ingrédients pour la potion et sa recette qui étaient déposés à l'arrière de la pièce.

− Vous étiez absent, de vos cours, aujourd'hui, M. Potter, dit le professeur Rogue.

− Sirius ne voulait pas me laisser partir, marmonna Harry, comme il ne pouvait pas encore ouvrir sa bouche.

De plus, Pensa Harry, Je ne pouvais pas marcher, écrire ou demeurer simplement réveillé. Je suis persuadé que j'aurais eu plus de retenues en venant aux cours qu'en les manquant.

− Veillez à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus.

− Oui, monsieur, répondit Harry.

Il alla à l'arrière de la classe où deux chaudrons étaient sortis avec le double de la quantité des ingrédients requis. Apparemment, rogue voulait qu'il fasse deux portions de la potion. Harry prépara soigneusement et méticuleusement les ingrédients, prenant au moins deux fois plus de temps qu'habituellement. Il mit la première racine dans chacun des deux chaudrons avec la bonne quantité de soluté et attendit pour que le feu se réchauffe. Il prit une longue cueillere pour chaque chaudron et les remua pour brasser doucement chaque pot, mais ses bras n'étaient pas en mesure de bouger dans ce sens.

Comment allait-il faire un potion, s'il ne pouvait pas brasser correctement? La réponse, il la savait, c'était impossible. Il savait aussi que de rater une potion était quelque chose qui rendrait le professeur rogue à tout coup furieux.

Harry prit sa baguette et lança un simple sort sur les cuillères. Cela serait suffisant pour le moment, en fait jusqu'à qu'il y ait trop d'ingrédients. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Harry s'avança lentement vers le devant de la classe Le professeur Rogue ne leva même pas les yeux avant d'avoir terminé de corriger la page qu'il avait en main. Harry parla finalement.

− Professeur? Pouvez-vousm'aideràbrassermapotions,monsieur,s'ilvousplait?

Harry n'était pas persuadé si Rogue allait le ridiculiser pour être si faible ou lui dire que cela était la conséquence de ses actions. Au pire, Rogue l'accuserait de ne pas savoir faire une potion.

− Exprimez-vous clairement, M. Potter. Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps!

− Pouvez-vous m'aider à brasser ma potions, monsieur, s'il vous plait?

− Bien sûr.

Quoi, seulement cela?, pensa Harry. Peut-être qu'il allait être capable de marcher demain, après tout.

Rogue se leva et marcha jusqu'à l'arrière de la classe où il brassa méticuleusement les deux potions, pendant que Harry ajoutait les ingrédients aux temps requis.

Rogue mit les potions dans deux fioles pour Harry et il les étiquetta. Puis, il les plaça dans les poches de sa robe.

− Ce soir je vais faire durer la séance deux fois plus longtemps qu'habituellement. Vous devriez vous préparer.

− Comment se préparer, monsieur?

− Aller dans mes appartements et pratiquer cotre respiration. Je vais vous rejoindre rapidement.

Harry se dirigea vers le corridor menant aux appartements de Rogue et, encore une fois, la porte s'ouvrit pour lui. Il s'assit sur le sol encore, et il remarqua que la peinture tourbillonnante était de retour. Il ferma consciencieusement ses yeux, de telle sorte qu'il ne pouvait pas voir la peinture, puis il commença à respirer profondément, en portant attention à chacune de ses respirations.

Rogue allait doubler le temps. Deux fois plus longues que l'éternité, pensa Harry

− Enlevez votre chemise, Potter.

− Je…Je… (peux pas)…J'ai besoin d'aide monsieur.

Harry s'attendait à ce que Rogue réponde mieux s'il avouait qu'il avait besoin de lui au lieu de se plaindre lui-même.

− Très bien.

Rogue l'aida à enfiler son chandail par-dessus sa tête. Harry grimaça face aux mouvements trop rapides que ses bras devaient faire, mais rapidement il se relaxa alors que Rogue appliquait la potion. Après que les muscles de ses bras, de son dos, de son cou et de ses mâchoires aient été frictionnés avec de la potion Rogue parla.

− Je dois aussi appliquer la potion sur vos jambes.

Harry figea. Il n'était pas prêt à laisser Rogue faire cela, même si d'une certaine manière il voulait qu'il le fasse.

− Alors, levez-vous et enlevez vos vêtements!

Harry ne bougea pas. Rogue s'attendait à se qu'il se déshabille jusqu'à n'avoir que ses boxers, ici? Pas question!

− Potter, je n'ai pas le temps pour votre insolence.

− Mais…dit Harry.

Rogue fit un regard noir à Harry et il commença à remettre lentement le couvercle sur la fiole. Harry se leva rapidement. Trop rapidement; ses jambes commencèrent à trembler et il tomba sur ses genoux. Harry se remit sur ses pieds, sel, encore une fois, et il commença à enlever lentement son pantalon.

Il portait un simple pantalon noir, le seul que Sirius avait réussi à lui mettre se matin-là, alors les enlever n'était pas très difficile. Et là, il prenait place, devant le professeur Rogue, en ayant rien sur le corps, mis à part son boxer. Une étrange pensée vint lui dire que cela était mal et pervers, mais le côté rationnel de son cerveau lui dit que c'était nécessaire.

Rogue coucha Harry sur le divan, le dos vers le haut. Il enleva le bouchon de la fiole et commença à appliquer la potion sur les jambes de Harry. Les mains de Rogue massèrent profondément les tissus. Après, Rogue le tourna sur son dos et entreprit d'étirer ses jambes dabs tous les sens qu'il n'avait pas été capable de bouger dans la journée. Harry commençait à se sentir si relax, qu'il voulu juste s'endormir.

− Ne me remettez plus jamais en question, dit Rogue.

Harry se sentait si bien, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais bouger. Si seulement il n'avait pas eut toutes ces heures de douleurs à endurer avant cela.

− Tournez votre tête et regarder le mur, fit Rogue.

Harry obéit et vit la peinture et ses formes bougeantes changer de couleurs.

− Concentrez vous sur votre respiration.

Il sentit les mains de Rogue traverser le talisman. Il continua à respirer et tenta de ne penser à rien d'autre.

Doucement, il commença à entendre une chanson apaisante, il laissa son esprit s'y attacher, comme il se sentait se détacher de son corps. Il entendait sa propre respiration, il sentit la chanson et sentit aussi son esprit lui échapper.

Puis, il imagina son corps parcouru d'une énorme douleur, mais il ne ressentit rien de cela. Cela continuait, comme si c'était pour durer éternellement. Harry savait qu'il aimerait que cela dure deux fois la longueur de l'éternité.

Harry se réveilla enveloppé dans une couverture chaude, couché sur un lit. Il n'était pas dans son dortoir dans la chambre qu'il partageait habituellement avec Sirius. Il n'était pas certain de l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas envie de le quitter.

− Vous allez demeurer ici ce soir, entendit-il de la voix de Rogue, et si vous avez besoin de potion de sommeil, vous allez m'avertir.

− Oui, monsieur, répondit Harry, même s'il était encore extrêmement somnolent. Puis ses pensées basculèrent abruptement vers son parrain qui devait sûrement l'attendre, assit dans une chaise. Mais Sirius?

− Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Je suis persuadé que votre parrain se porte très bien.

− Mais il va s'inquiéter à propos de moi.

− Il ne s'inquiète pas assez de vous.

− C'est ce qu'il dit à propos de vous.

Rogue se mit à rire de cette affirmation. Puis il mit sa main sur le front de Harry et commanda un « Reposez-vous ».

− Harry Potter, merveilleux enfant, tu as fait une performance fantastique.

Harry se réveilla en sursautant. Drago Malefoy se tenait debout devant lui, sa baguette magique pointée vers lui.

− Où suis-je, demanda Harry?

− Ne reconnais-tu pas l'endroit? N'est-ce pas l'endroit où tu as tué l'animal très précieux du maître?

Harry se permit de regarder autour de lui. Oui, c'était bien la Chambre des Secrets, mais comment, par tous les dieux était-il arrivé ici?

− Cet endroit semble très indiqué pour être celui où il pourra te tuer.

− Voldemort ne peut pas entrer à l'intérieur de Poudlard, affirma Harry.

− Ne pouvait pas entrer à l'intérieur de Poudlard, serait davantage d'actualité. Il le peut maintenant, grâce à toi car tu as réuni les quatre Pierres des Fondateurs et maintenant je vais lever les charmes de protection du Château.

− Je n'ai jamais fait une telle chose.

− Dommage que tu ne te rappels pas, c'était vraiment du bon travail.

− Tu as mit un sortilège d'oubli sur moi? Pourquoi?

− Je n'ai rien fait de tel. Voldemort pouvait diriger tes mouvements durant ton sommeil. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu te réveillais en sentant que tu avais été actif toute la nuit?

− Quoi? Cela ne fait rien, je ne vais certainement pas te laisser détruire les charmes de protection.

− Et comment crois-tu m'arrêter, demanda Drago sa baguette encore pointée sur Harry?

Harry remarqua alors que c'était sa propre baguette que Drago dirigeait vers lui. Harry abandonna toute précaution et couru directement sur Drago, qui se gêna guère pour lui envoyer un simple sort de désarmement sur lui.

− Le talisman que tu portes va diriger le Maître directement vers toi. Il n'y a rien que tu peux faire pour m'arrêter maintenant.

− Vraiment, questionna Harry?

Il porta son bras derrière sa tête, attrapa le talisman et il l'enleva violement de son cou. Il le lança contre le sol si fortement qu'il se brisa en plusieurs pièces qui eurent vite fait de se dissiper.

Harry observa les formes disparaître avec les restants du talisman. Il se tourna et couru vers le corridor pour trouver son chemin de retour, Peut-être que s'il trouvait son chemin jusqu'aux appartements du professeur Rogue qu'il ne mourrait pas ou du moins que sa mort ne serait pas horrible.

Avait-il commit l'Acte le plus stupide de sa vie? Sans le talisman il allait sûrement mourir. Il n'était pas prêt à se le voir retirer. Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter de donner accès à Voldemort à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pas mettre tous ses amis en danger. Il devait bloquer les plans de Voldemort. Mais qu'allait-il faire maintenant?

Harry s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre son souffle, lorsqu'il entendu une voix familière.

− Drago, êtes-vous obligé d'être si imbécile?

Professeur Rogue? Comment Rogue s'était-il rendu à cet endroit? Il a dû me suivre, pensa Harry. Harry commença lentement à faire marche arrière, en suivant discrètement les voix. Il tremblait; tout serait correct. Il espérait que Rogue se chargerait rapidement de Drago, car il savait que la douleur due à l'absence du talisman viendrait très vite.

− J'avais réussi à faire manger Potter dans ma main. Il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi. Maintenant, regardez ce que vous avez fait. Il va seulement mourir. Voldemort ne sera vraiment pas content…

− Mais…Severus comment devais-je savoir qu'il serait aussi stupide?

− Vous êtes celui qui est stupide. Vous lui avez tout révélé, vous lui avez dit que Voldemort se dirigeait vers lui et comment il allait le faire. Même les Gryffondor ne sont pas si bêtes!

− Potter devait mourir. La manière dont il meure ne devrait pas importer.

− Vous savez mieux que cela, Drago. La mort de Potter appartient à Voldemort.

Harry tomba en recula, tremblant, bafoué, Il se releva et couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Rogue n'avait fait que le torturer pour le rendre plus vulnérable, Il ne pensait même plus à ce que Rogue pourrait faire de lui maintenant, il ne planifiait pas d'attendre pour savoir. Il allait mourir de toute façon, il n'y avait aucune raison pour le faire devant le visage satisfait de Rogue.

− Potter, arrêtez.

Harry ne regarda même pas en arrière. Il continua à courir jusqu'à ce qu'il arriva à un chemin sans issu. L'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets était des milliers de mètres plus haute que lui et il pouvait entendre Rogue qui lui courait après, mais il n'y avait aucune manière de s'en tirer. Il n'y avait nulle part où aller.

Harry paniqua. Son cœur commença à battre plus rapidement qu'il le pensait possible et il accélérait à chaque seconde. Bientôt son corps allait exploser. Bien, pensa Harry, peut-être qu'il entraînera Rogue dans les limbes avec lui.

Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps encore. La douleur s'amorçait. Il la sentait comme le changement de pression avant la tempête.

**emichou**

coucou !!

me revoilà !! j'ai pas beaucoup reviewé cette fic, je sais meme pas si je l'ai deja reviewé mais là je l'ai lu et franchement je la

trouve tres bien !! le theme est génial est je me languis la suite !!

**c'est**** aussi bien traduit !! je savais mm pas que ct une trad !! c'en est bien une ?? **

je peux pas lire trop vu que je suis plus trop a l'ordi donc je lis un peu en travers alors j'ai pu sauter des passages lol !!

en tout cas j'aime beaucoup et je me languis de savoir ce qui va se passer !!¸

Réponse : Eh oui, c'est une traduction ! Malheureusement pour moi je n'ai pas eu la chnce d'écrire quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux, mais j'ai tout de même l'opportunité de la traduire ! Merci de lire et d'avoir laissé une review !

**Phobia Floral**

Woua! jadore cette histoire!

je trouves etranges le comportement de rogue!

mais sans doute quil va y auvoir une reponse plus tard.

au juste, est-ce que tu sais cmbien il va y avoir de chapitre?

En tout cas, vivement la suite!

Réponse : Il y aura beaucoup de chapitre en tout, je ne me souviens plus exactement. Le tome 1 a 6 chapitres, le 2 a 5 chapitres, le 3 a 11 chapitres, le 4 en a 13 chapitres, le tome 5 en a 19 et le tome 6 en a jusqu'à maintenant 13 chapitres, mais l'auteur, qui est Chips Challenge, soit dit en passant, est encore en train d'écrire, alors vous en avez pour encore longtemps à lire cette histoire ! Et je vous assure qu'elle est merveilleuse ! Merci de ta lecture et de ta review !

Merci aussi à Molly, Lunoire, lyly, Dawn456, onarluca, emichou, Phobia Floral, Phoenix 5 et astronema et emma pour votre lecture de ma fic et pour les reviews que vous avez laiss !


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

− Potter, calmez-vous et écoutez moi, fit Rogue.

Harry ne pouvait pas, car la douleur augmentait dangereusement. Il tomba sur le sol, en convulsion, frissonnât comme s'il ne portait rien d'autre que son boxer. Il pouvait toujours entendre rogue lui parler, mais il ne pouvait plus comprendre les mots. Bientôt il n'entendait plus rien du tout. Il sentit que quelque chose le recouvrit et une douce musique commença à envahir son esprit.

Une éternité sembla passer, pour Harry, avant qu'il ne puisse se réveiller, enveloppé dans des couvertures confortables et un lit douillet. Il n'était pas mort. Cela avait été sa première pensée. Sa seconde avait été la raison de ceci. Avait-il été assez près d'être libéré du talisman pour endurer de vivre sans lui? Est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait retrouvé dans la Chambre des Secrets? Ou est-ce que Rogue avait fait quelque chose?

Il tenta de s'asseoir, mais son corps lui fit affreusement mal. Il était en mesure de discerner qu'il était dans une chambre familière. Celle dans laquelle il avait été la nuit précédente. La chambre du professeur Rogue. Est-ce que Rogue l'avait emmené ici pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé? Il recommença à paniquer encore. Puis il vit quelque chose du coin de l'œil. Il y avait un gros chien noir couché sur l'extrémité du lit.

− Sirius, tenta de dire Harry, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche?

Il n'était même pas certain que ses lèvres avaient simplement bougés ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Le chien se dirigea vers son filleul, espérant qu'il allait se rendormir, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Le chien donna un délicat coup de museau à son filleul, avant de sauter hors du lit et de sortir de la chambre.

Harry était trop confus pour penser logiquement. Il savait que Sirius n'Avait rien à voir avec cette histoire. Sirius avait toujours tenté de l'aider. Mais il était dans la chambre de Rogue. Puis, professeur Rogue, lui-même, apparu à l'extrémité du lit avec Sirius qui avait reprit sa forme humaine.

J'avais réussi à faire manger Potter dans ma main. Harry se recula le plus loin qu'il le pu dans le lit, ce qui ne représentait pas beaucoup. Il était coincé. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il entendit l'écho de ses battements de cœur dans sa tête. Des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler sur son visage. Ses yeux commencèrent à brûler lorsqu'une goutte de sueur y tomba. Ses yeux commencèrent à couler de manière incontrôlable. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Sirius l'avait rejoint sur le côté du lit et il avait commencé à essuyer la sueur sur le visage de Harry.

− C'Est correct, mon garçon. Je sais que tu ne te rappelles probablement pas ce qui est arrivé, mais c'est pourquoi Severus est ici. De telle sorte qu'il puisse te l'expliquer. Il était là. Est-ce que tu te souviens de cela?

Harry commença à convulser et ses muscles déjà tendus commencèrent à se tordre de douleur.

− Il a besoin d'une potion calmante, dit Rogue.

Rogue tendit une petite fiole de potion à Sirius qui l'amena jusqu'aux lèvres de Harry. Harry tourna sa tête pour se soustraire à la potion. Mais pas suffisamment pour empêcher Sirius de lui faire prendre la potion, mais Sirius ne voulait pas le forcer.

− Tout va bien aller, Harry. C'est seulement une potion calmante. Severus l'a faite; je suis persuadé qu'elle est parfaite.

Rogue le fixa haineusement en silence et secoua sa tête devant le manque de compréhension de la situation de Black.

− Bois-la toi aussi, Black, ordonna Rogue.

Sirius porta la petite bouteille à ses lèvres lentement et prit une petite gorgée.

− Tu vois Harry, c'est correct. Cela va seulement t'aider à penser un peu plus clairement.

Cette fois-ci, Harry bu le reste de la potion.

Un moment plus tard, Sirius s'écrasa sur le sol. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent de peur et de choc. Après tout ce qu'il était arrivé, c'était ainsi qu'il allait mourir.

Rogue couru autour du luit et se pencha pour regarder Black. Puis il se leva et regarda Harry.

− C'est vraiment qu'une potion calmante, et une formule légère en plus. Sirius a prit soin de toi nuit et jour depuis les trois derniers jours. Il dormait pratiquement debout. Je ne suis pas surpris que la potion l'a fait s'endormir aussi rapidement. En fait, je crois que cela sera bien pour lui. J'ai essayé de le forcer à dormir avant, mais il ne voulait pas. J'aurais dû y penser que vous réussiriez à le faire dormir sans même avoir vraiment essayé.

Rogue marcha vers l'autre côté du lit et s'assit. Harry le fixa, d'un regard sauvage.

− Je vais appliquer une potion sur vos mâchoires et sur els muscles de votre visage de telle sorte que vous puissiez me parler et puis nous pourrons discuter de ce qui est arrivé. Ceci sera la dernière chose que je vais tenter de faire sans votre permission explicite.

Rogue prit une autre bouteille de potion et commença à l'appliquer sur les muscles de la mâchoires de Harry. Les muscles eurent tôt fait de se relaxer et Harry les testa en ouvrant et fermant sa bouche.

− Vous, bâtard, cria-t-il, Sortez! Je ne vais pas vous laissez me manipuler encore!

− Je vais faire cela de bon gré, même si vous êtes dans ma chambre, dès que je vais vous avoir expliqué ce qui s'est déroulé dans la Chambre des Secrets.

− Je sais déjà ce qui est arrivé. Vous m'avez vendu à Voldemort. Seigneur, même Drago était au courant!

− Drago ne sait rien. Il pense qu'il peut gagner du pouvoir en faisant tout ce que son père lui dit et il ne savait rien des plans. J'aurais été beaucoup plus prudent avec vous si vous aviez su.

− J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit à Drago.

− J'ai dit ce que je devais dire. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui dire que je vous aidais à vous défaire du talisman.

Harry affirma pour lui-même. Et si Rogue disait la vérité?

− Vous avez enlevé le talisman plus tôt que je l'aurais aimé, mais vous n'aviez pas vraiment de choix. Ne vous inquiéter pas, vous allez être correct. Si vous pouvez me faire confiance, je crois que je pourrai vous aider.

− Comment j'ai pu me rendre dans la Chambre des Secrets, alors que je dormais dans votre chambre?

− Je crois que c'est de la même manière que vous êtes sortit de cotre chambre lorsque vous étiez avec Black. Voldemort vous manipulait durant votre sommeil de telle sorte que vous puissiez aller collecter les Pierres des Fondateurs pour lui, Vous êtes le seul étudiant qui aurait pu être capable de faire cela.

− Pourquoi moi?

− Car vous avez un lien avec Voldemort et votre magie et considérablement plus forte que celle des autres. Vous pourriez faire lever les charmes de protection pour vous-mêmes. Dumbledore n'en sera pas heureux. Il pensait que ses charmes étaient indestructibles, mais la Pierres de Gryffondor était la première à avoir disparue.

− Mais comment m'avez-vous retrouvé là, demanda rapidement Harry. Ce que lui disait Rogue faisait fortement du sens et il voulait bien le croire.

− J'avais jeté un sort sur ma Pierre pour qu'elle puisse vous reconnaître. Les sorts m'ont informé lorsque vous avez quitté. Je vous ai suivi.

− Drago aurait pu me tuer.

− Il ne l'aurait pas fait et je ne savais pas ce qu'étaient ses plans. Ce plan était l'une de ceux dont il ne savait rien. Je l'ai juste écouté vous raconter tout. J'aurais fait la même chose que vous avez faite, Harry.

− Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé après cela? Comment suis-je revenu ici, demanda Harry?

− Je vous ai assit dans la Chambre lorsque vous avez commencé à souffrir de l'absence du talisman, dit Rogue lentement.

− Combien de temps?

− Deux jours.

− Et depuis combien de temps je suis ici?

− Trois jours additionnels.

− Étiez-vous vraiment là pour les deux jours? Pourquoi? Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela pour moi?

Rogue confirma.

− Cette question je vais y répondre une autre fois. Maintenant, vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Allez-vous me laisser appliquer le restant de la potion?

− Oui, monsieur, dit Harry doucement.

Et il ferma les yeux comme Rogue l'aidait à s'étendre et commençait à appliquer la potion.

Quand Harry dormait profondément, Severus marcha de l'autre côté du lit pour rejoindre le parrain de Harry.

− Ennervate, dit-il.

− Merde, Severus, c'était quoi cette potion?

− C'était seulement une potion calmante. Je t'avais dit que tu avais besoin de sommeil. Je ne savais cependant pas à quel point tu en avais besoin. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas t'endormir à n'importe quel moment.

− J'avais une importante raison de demeurer réveillé, dit Sirius. Il s'assit et puis il accepta la main de Severus pour s'aider à se relever. Comment est Harry?

− Je crois qu'il sera correct. Je lui ai dit ce qui est arrivé, je crois qu'il a comprit, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Tu devras lui parler.

− Je vais le faire. Est-ce qu'il va aller mieux à part cela?

− Je crois. Cela sera difficile au courant des prochains jours, mais il devrait être sortit du lit vers la fin de cette semaine et puis retourner à ses cours la semaine d'après. Tu peux demeurer ici ce soir, mais j'aimerais utiliser ma propre chambre après cela.

− Et Harry?

− Harry pourra rester jusqu'à se qu'il se sente prêt pour partir.

Sirius hocha la tête, se changea en sa forme canine et se coucha sur le lit à côté de son filleul.

Harry se réveilla encore dans la chambre de Severus. Sirius dormait à ses côtés, il était encore dans sa forme animale. Harry se tourna et remarqua que même si ses muscles étaient encore extrêmement tendus, il pouvait bouger modestement. Harry ne voulait pas réveiller son parrain, spécialement s'il était aussi épuisé que Rogue l'Avait mentionné, mais il voulait vraiment lui parler. Harry décida de patienter.

Cela ne dura pas très longtemps. Sirius semblait être capable de détecter lorsqu'il se réveillait.

− Hé, Harry! Comment te sens-tu ce matin?

− Je me sens mieux. J'ai encore mal, mais c'est mieux, répondit Harry.

− Où as-tu mal, demanda Sirius?

− Partout.

− Oh, je suis désolé Harry.

− Non, ce n'Est pas de ta faute. C'est la faute de Voldemort. Il parvient toujours à réussir, même lorsqu'il échoue.

− Non, il n'a pas réussi. Tu lui as rendu la vie difficile.

− Est-ce que Rogue t'a parlé de ce qui est arrivé?

− Oui, répondit Sirius, Je l'ai trouvé dans la Chambre des Secrets avec toi, lorsque j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais pas revenu dans ma chambre cette nuit-là. Je l'ai regardé faire pour les jours qui ont suivi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.

− Alors c'est vrai, demanda Harry?

− Qu'Est-ce qui est vrai? Severus t'a sauvé la vie. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé avant cela, mais je crois ce qu'il m'a dit et il m'a laissé demeurer ici. Je devrai quitter aujourd'hui. Tu peux partir aussi si tu le veux, ou je vais revenir ici peut importe quand tu voudras me voir.

− Merci, Sirius. Rogue m'a aidé.

− Je vais aller le chercher, maintenant. Il voulait te donner encore de cette potion au moment où tu te réveillerais.

Sirius partit et Rogue apparu. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Après que Rogue ait appliqué la potion sur son corps, Harry se recoucha et demanda :

− Allez-vous me dire pourquoi? Je croyais que vous n'en aviez rien à faire que je meure.

− J'ai agit de cette façon. Je suis désolé d'avoir agit ainsi, mais cela me permettait de jouer mon rôle. Je devais jouer mon rôle pour vous aider. Si j'avais pensé à ce que vous ressentiez ou à ce vous pensiez, j'aurais été d'aucune utilité, comme l'a été Black dans cette situation. Je ne dis pas que cela ne m'a pas affecté, mais je ne pouvais pas vous le laisser voir. Albus a dû me forcer à boire une potion calmante après la première soirée. Je devais me bloquer complètement. Cela faisait en sorte que j'étais capable de passer à travers et rendre la situation possible pour vous. Je sais que vous ne l'avez pas eu facile, mais cela sera mieux dans le futur.

Encore une fois, Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait pas pensé que cela avait pu être difficile pour Rogue aussi. Rogue plaça ses mains sur la tête de Harry et l'envoya rapidement dormir.

Cette nuit-là, il sentit Rogue retirer la couverture de dessus son corps et appliquer de la potion sur tous ses muscles. Ce rituel se répéta de lui-même à chacune des fois que Harry se réveilla au courant des trois prochains jours jusqu'à ce que Rogue décida qu'il devait finalement essayer de marcher. Rogue l'aida à se rendre à une petite table dans le salon qui était préparé pour le petit déjeuner. Harry réussit à manger un peu de tout ce qui lui était présenté avec l'aide de Rogue et puis Rogue l'aida à enfiler son pantalon de pyjama et sa robe noire d'école.

− Sirius s'attends à ce que vous retourniez dans sa chambre aujourd'hui.

− Non, dit Harry trop rapidement, il ne va pas comprendre.

− Il comprend plus que vous ne le pensez et il s'inquiète à propos de vous. Sortir va vous faire du bien.

− Mais…

− Vous pourrez toujours revenir ici.

− Merci, monsieur.

− Bienvenu

Quelques semaines plus tard, Harry était assit sur le plancher des appartements de Rogue, en train de faire ses devoirs de potions. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps dans les donjons depuis qu'il avait reprit les classes. Parfois il faisait ses devoirs, parfois il s'assoyait près du feu en lisant l'un des nombreux intéressant livres de Rogue. Parfois, s'il faisait semblant de tomber endormi, Rogue le laissait passer la nuit. Parfois ils parlaient à propos de la guerre ou des cours. Parfois ils ne parlaient de rien du tout, car ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Fin, tome 1

Attention, le prochain tome (le tome 2) sera une fic à part de celle-là…je veux dire, c'et la suite de l'histoire, mais le tire sera le talisman Tome 2…Merci et à bientôt!

Réponses aux reviews

Lyly

jespére ke tu fera tou les tome  
vivemen la suite

Réponse : Je ferai tous les tomes, ne t'en fait pas! Merci de lire et d'avoir laissé une review.

mimy floy

t'es trop chié, j'etais passionné par l'histoire, et toi juste au meilleur moment tu me laisse en plan( pas de sous entendu, STP)  
ce serai sympa si tu tardais pas trop à mettre la suite.Merci

Réponse : Je comprends ta réaction, mais je dois couper à la même place que l'auteur a décidé de couper dans la version originale, par respect pour son travail. J'espère que l'attente ne fut pas trop longue, comme j'avais dit au début de cette fic, je vais tenter de mettre un chapitre à chaque lundi ! Merci de lire et d'avoir laissé une review !

Onarluca

whaou ce chap était trop bien  
sev est t'il vraiment faux ou fais t'il semblant?  
vivement la suite j'ai hâte d'y être  
à la prochaine  
artemis

Réponse : Je ne suis pas certaine ce comprendre ta question, si tu te demandes si Severus agit en faisant semblant, alors je ne crois pas qu'il fasse semblant, il est pareil à lui-même. C'est un personnage assez difficile à cerner !

Alors merci à Onarluca, Lyly, mimy floy, hermionedu69, lunenoire, Dawn456 et à Drackyumi pour les reviews du chapitre 5


End file.
